Jareth And The Pranks
by notwritten
Summary: Sarah was bored. That was not good. What kind of mischief will she get into? Will there be a prank war between her and Jareth? Sequel to Ways to Annoy Harass or Otherwise Bother Jareth
1. Jareth's Squeaky Voice

**Chapter1  
**

Jareth's Squeaky Voice

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, Sarah, or the Labyrinth.

A/N: My thanks goes to my beta Talim Sparrow

One day Sarah was walking in the rose garden near the castle. She realized that something was not right, for she had felt like this for the past few days. She had her duties, but they were boring. Sarah was bored.

Sarah sat down on a seat to think about what she could do. She needed to find or to do something to do to break the boredom. Then Sarah got an idea, she would pull a prank on her husband. She used to pull pranks on Jareth before they fell in love with each other and got married.

Sarah decided that she was going to do was to make his voice sound squeaky by using a special crystal filled with Helium. Jareth would have a squeaky voice for one hour. It took a while for her to get the crystal to do what she wanted it to do. The color of the crystal was a murky white, and it was not a round crystal that she produced, but it was an oval shape. It was the only way for the crystal to work.

Jareth was on his throne juggling his crystals when Sarah appeared in the throne room. He did not notice her until she threw the crystal at him. Because he was juggling his crystals, he could not stop the crystal from hitting him.

Jareth asked Sarah, "Why did you throw a crystal at me?"

Sarah then answered, "I was bored so I decided to pull a prank on you."

It was then he realized that he was speaking in a squeaky voice. The look on his face made Sarah laugh.

The goblins noticed that Jareth was speaking funny, so they started to laugh at him.

Jareth told them, "I will send you to the Bog of Eternal Stench if you do not stop laughing at me."

His voice did not sound right, for he could not make his voice sound with authority. The goblins just continued to laugh more at him. Jareth made some crystals and threw them at the goblins making them disappear. They stopped laughing when they realized that some of them were disappearing. The rest of the goblins flew away from Jareth.

Jareth did not find the prank funny, though after a while he realized that it was funny. Both Jareth and Sarah laughed at the prank together.

When it wore off Jareth realized that he could talk normal again.

He told Sarah, "Now I will get my revenge on you Sarah. Do not try to stop me or you will regret your actions."

Jareth went to Sarah and carried her off to their bedroom to get and enjoy his revenge with her. Sarah enjoyed his revenge on her.


	2. Glittery Throne Room

Chapter 2 Glittery Throne Room

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Labyrinth

A/N: Thanks to my beta Talim Sparrow.

Sarah was visiting with her brother Toby for a few days. She wanted to pull another prank on Jareth so she had asked for her brother's help. Toby thought they might find an idea online. So they were both using the Internet looking for an idea for a prank for Sarah to pull on Jareth. Sarah had told Toby about the pranks she had pulled on Jareth before she married him. Sarah also told Toby about the recent prank which she had pulled on him. Toby laughed at the pranks that she pulled on Jareth

They came across some animated gifs with glitter on them; There was one with a rainbow of colours on it. It gave Sarah an idea for a prank using multicolored glitter to decorate the Throne Room, including Jareth's throne. When Jareth appears and disappears silvery glitter always appeared. Sarah thought that glitter could be used for a prank. Sarah told her brother about the idea.

Toby asked her. "Is this wise Sarah to do this to his Throne Room! If you do it, how would you do it?"

Sarah told him, "With magic Toby. All I would have to do is to paint the room and the throne with the multicolored glitter. Then I would animate it like the animated gifs on the computer screen. It would not be permanent. If it were, Jareth would kill me."

Toby told her, "I rather doubt that Jareth would kill you. For he loves you very much Sarah. Since it is just temporary, you do not have to worry about it. I wish that I could see what the results would be and the look on Jareth's face when he sees it."

So Sarah went back to the Labyrinth with this prank on her mind. Jareth was not around when she arrived back from aboveground. She asked Mousey who was one of the smarter goblins where Jareth had gone. He told her that Jareth had to go to see the High King about something so he would be away for about three days. Sarah was happy about this so she could pull off the prank with no problems.

First she had to get the goblins and the chickens out of the Throne Room then it had to be cleaned up before doing the prank. Sarah told the goblins to take the chickens and get out of the Throne Room or they would all be sent to the Bog of Eternal Stench. That cleared the room out very fast for no goblins wanted to smell bad forever. What a mess there was! Then Sarah used her magic to clean out the room next. Sarah wondered how did Jareth put up with the mess that the goblins and chickens made every day.

Next she painted the room, and throne with multicolored glitter. The colors of the glitter were purple, blue, green, yellow, and red. Then she animated it using her magic. She looked around the room and she liked the results of her work. Some of the goblins came back and saw the changes in the room. They did not understand why it looked so different. The animated colours gave them headaches, so they left the room. They told the other goblins to stay away from the Throne Room.

Jareth flew back to the Labyrinth tired and wanting Sarah beside him. The meeting with the High King went well; It had to do with the Bog of Eternal Stench. The smell sometimes was carried by the wind to a nearby kingdom. Jareth had agreed to reduce the smell so that the other kingdom would not have to smell it anymore when it was windy.

So when Jareth landed near the front of his doors of his castle he noticed that there were no goblins around, and wondered why there was none. Jareth found out when he entered the Throne Room. What had happened? His Throne Room had glaring animated glitter everywhere. Who ever had done this was in a lot of trouble! So Jareth called for Sarah and she came running at his summons!

"What is wrong Jareth?" Asked(asked) Sarah quietly.

"What has happened to this room and my throne? The colours are giving me a headache," complained Jareth.

"I just painted the room in different glitter colours and animated them. Now the Throne Room, and your throne is animated," replied Sarah.

"Sarah you have gone too far; It looks terrible. If you do not do something about it you will be sorry." Jareth shouted at her.

Sarah thought to herself, I will turn it back. The colours were giving her a headache too so she changed the Throne Room and throne back to normal. The prank did not turn out as it should. All it did was to cause headaches. She was still glad that she pulled this prank.

Sarah then told him, "It was meant to be a prank, but it did not work out. So everything is back to normal. There was one good thing that came out of this. The Throne Room is clean and does not smell bad."

Jareth was not too pleased about the prank despite it now being cleaner than it was before. He was not going to let her get away with it. So he started to chase her around the room until he caught her. He threw her over his shoulder and took her to a nearby pond and threw her in.

Sarah was soaking wet so she caught Jareth by one of his ankles and pulled him into the pond. Now he was soaking wet from being pulled into the pond. They both got out of the pond and dried themselves off with magic. They both laughed at this.

Sarah told him," there will be more pranks done."

Jareth was not too pleased by this. He decided that he might have to pull some himself. It looks like there might be a prank war between Jareth and Sarah.

Thus begins the prank war between Sarah and the Goblin King.

A/N: There is a link on my bio showing what the Throne Room, and throne looked like.


	3. The Song

****

Chapter 3 The Song

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or the song Magic Dance, or iTunes.

a/n: Thanks to my beta Talim Sparrow.

One day Jareth was singing to the goblins in the Throne room 'Magic Dance'.

__

You remind me of the baby

What baby? the baby with the power

What power? power of voodoo

Who do? you do

Do what? remind me of the baby

I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry

What could I do?

My baby's love had gone

And left my baby blue

Nobody knew:

What kind of magic spell to use?

Slime and snails

Or puppy dogs' tails

Thunder or lightning

Then baby said

Dance magic, dance

Dance magic, dance

Put that baby spell on me

Jump magic, jump

Jump magic, jump

Put that magic jump on me

Slap that baby, make him free

I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try

What could I do?

My baby's fun had gone

And left my baby blue

Nobody knew.

Jareth was dancing around the Throne room as he was singing. He was enjoying himself. The goblins were dancing and jumping in the air. Jareth even kicked the odd goblin in the air too. The goblins did not mind a bit, because they could not be hurt; They just bounced on the ground.

Sarah sneaked into the room. She had to hide behind a pillar so that Jareth would not see her. She smiled at the scene before her then she began to record him singing the song on a tape recorder. Sarah then decided she was going to send the song to iTunes. She had to go aboveground to carry it out. They accepted the song Sarah sent to them. The song was a hit and it became quite popular to the people aboveground. Sarah did not know that it was popular.

When Jareth was aboveground for a summons the place that he went to had the song he had sung to the goblins playing from a strange device. The device was a music player. Jareth appeared menacing to the girl who made the wish. He knew that her name was Lisa. He asked Lisa where did she get the song from. Then Lisa told him she had gotten it from iTunes. It was a very popular song and was available to anyone that had access to iTunes.

Jareth asked what was iTunes was. Lisa then went to her computer and showed him what iTunes was. Okay! He thought now he had to do his thing. Then Jareth did his usual spiel about her running the Labyrinth for her baby brother. Lisa ran the Labyrinth and won her baby brother back.

Every time that he had to go aboveground he kept hearing the song. After hearing the song so many times it started to get on his nerves. Jareth decided to take action so he summoned Sarah to his study to ask about the song that was making the rounds aboveground. He asked Sarah if she was responsible for the song. Sarah told him that she was responsible for it. Jareth told her that it was very popular aboveground. Sarah was very surprised, for she did not know it was a hit. He asked her how she did it. Sarah explained that she had gotten a tape recorder and taped the song as he was singing it. She told him he had a very good singing voice.

Jareth told her it was getting on his nerves. Sarah then told her that there was nothing he could do about the song for it now belonged to iTunes. He was not too amused about the whole thing. Sarah told him that he had to grin and bare it.

He thought to himself, I have to get even with Sarah, and find a good prank to pull on her.

A/N: The idea for this prank came from Charm Shadow


	4. Jareth See Through Prank

****

Chapter 4 Jareth See Through Prank

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Labyrinth or it characters.

a/n: Thanks to my beta Talim Sparrow

Jareth had to come up with a good prank to pull on his wife. Sarah had pulled three pranks on him already without him doing anything against her. So he thought very hard about it. Eureka, Jareth knew what prank he was going to pull on Sarah. He would create a crystal that when thrown at Sarah it would show her bones and muscles. It would act like an x-ray machine. She will be unaware of what is going on; Only those around her would be able to see it. The only way that she will know the prank is to look in a mirror to see for herself.

Jareth proceeded to make the special crystal. Then he waited for the right time to pull the prank. He also wanted others around when it happened.

Then the perfect day approached, a day where Jareth held his court in the throne room. There were goblins, trolls, vampires, faes, unicorns, dwarfs and others too. Sarah was sitting down and was talking to Hoggle when Jareth threw the enchanted crystal at her. Sarah felt something hit her back. She looked around, she did not see anyone around that could have hit her with something. She asked Hoggle if he had seen anyone throw something at her back.

Instead of answering her Hoggle's eyes widened in shock when he looked at Sarah. He could see her muscles and bones. He knew somebody at court had done this to Sarah. Hoggle wondered if Jareth had done it to her, because of the pranks she had pulled on him.

"Sarah I can see your muscles and bones. Someone has pulled a prank on you. I wonder if Jareth had pulled it on you. That dirty rat."

Sarah jumped up angrily, knocking her chair over in the process. She strode over to Jareth with anger radiating off her body. A lot of the fae at court were snickering at what they saw for they do not normally get entertainment when they are at court. Normally it was boring for them.

Jareth saw Sarah coming towards him. Her body was stiff with anger. He assumed that she did not like the prank at all.

When Sarah got there, she asked Jareth, "What did you do to me? For I cannot tell what has happened. I do not see any difference in me. I cannot see the prank you pulled on me. Only others can see it. Why?"

"You have pulled pranks on me. Do you think I would let you pull pranks on me without me doing something about it. So I just decided I would prank you back. If you are so worried Sarah, you can see for yourself in a mirror. Over there is a mirror by the wall then you can see what I did to you." answered a smirking Jareth.

"I will so get you back Jareth." Sarah replied.

So Sarah went to the mirror and saw what Jareth had done to her. She knew it was an x-ray spell and it was very easy to reverse it. Sarah made a crystal that would break the prank. then she threw it at herself. Afterwards she looked into the mirror and saw she was back to normal. She, Queen of the Goblins had to find a way to get back at the King of the Goblins her husband.


	5. The Invisibility Spell

Chapter 5 The Invisibility Spell

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, Sarah or the goblins.

a/n: Thanks to my beta Talim Sparrow.

One day Sarah decided that she was going to make Jareth invisible. Sarah would have to cast an invisibility spell on him. She would be the only one to see him which was a very good thing she thought. Jareth would not know that she could see him. It will make the prank more interesting.

The next morning when Jareth was still sleeping Sarah cast the spell on him.

Sarah whispered the spell, "Invisibilidad."

Jareth had turned invisible, so the spell had worked. Sarah was glad the spell had worked; Only she still had to wait for him to wake up. Only then she would see his reaction to the prank.

When Jareth woke up later feeling differently than he normally felt. Realizing that something had happened to him he looked at himself and could not see himself. That scared him quite a bit. Jareth wondered if Sarah had pulled another prank on him.

He got out of bed, and walked over to his mirror. He could not see himself at all in the mirror. Jareth was very angry now. Wait till he got his hands on Sarah, he would make her pay for this prank.

Jareth yelled for Sarah to come to their bedroom right now. Sarah came as fast as she could. She thought that he would be very angry right now.

When she entered the bedroom she pretended that she could not see him.

Sarah asked Jareth, "Where are you? I cannot see you, just hear you."

Jareth told her smirking, " I am setting on the bed love."

Sarah could see him sitting on the bed. So Sarah walked over to him and sat down beside him on the bed. She waved her arms around pretending to see if she could find him. Jareth grabbed her arms so that she would know where he was.

Sarah told him, "Jareth will you stand up please."

He did and he wondered what Sarah was up to now. She took him to the throne room right up to his throne then he seated himself on his throne.

Jareth called for his goblins to come. They could hear him, but could not see him; They could not figure out what was going on. Was it a trick that Jareth was pulling on them? So they decided to ignore him, because they could not see him, just hear him. They were not going to believe that it was him.

Jareth thought to himself that his goblins did not believe that he was actually here. Sarah has gone to far this time. This was not very good at all. I do not know why Sarah could see him. Maybe because of the spell she used on me, makes her able to see me.

Sarah decided to undo the spell without Jareth noticing. That means it would take a little while, before Jareth realized that he was back to normal and not invisible anymore. Then she snuck out of the throne room leaving Jareth with his goblins.

It was then the goblins saw Jareth again.

The goblins all said, "Hi kingy."

Then Jareth realized that he was not invisible anymore. He was no longer angry at Sarah. Instead he would extract his revenge in a way that Sarah would never guess. It would be enjoyable for the both of them.

Jareth got off his throne and went to find Sarah. When he did he took her to their bedroom and extracted his revenge on Sarah. Neither one came out of that bedroom till dinnertime. Jareth got his revenge in a loving, and passionate way.

a/n: The idea for this prank came from Charm Shadow.


	6. The Ongoing Song

The Ongoing Song Chapter 6

I)isclaimer: I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters. I only borrow them to give other's pleasure.

One day Sarah was singing a song to herself that she had heard aboveground. While walking in the rose gardens after lunch. The song that she was singing is 'I know a song that'll get on your nerves'.

Sarah wondered if she could teach this song to the goblins. Sarah thought this would be a good prank on Jareth. It had been a while since she had pulled a prank on Jareth. Having the goblins constantly sing this song would drive Jareth crazy. He would of course know who had taught the goblins the song.

Sarah went to the throne room, and discovered that there was no goblins around. She called the goblins to come to the throne room, using a crystal. It took a while for the goblins to get to the throne room. When they got there, Sarah told them that she was going to teach them a new song. The goblins were excited about them learning a new song. So excited that they were jumping up and down. Sarah had to wait a while, till they calmed down before she could teach them the song.

Sarah told them it would be easy for them to learn the song. For it had only one line, and that was to be repeated over again. It took them a little while for them to learn the song. For the goblins were not that smart.

After they learned the song Sarah left the room. Because she knew that her husband would be returning soon. Lie was flying over the Labyrinth in his owl form checking it out for any problems. Sarah did not have to tell them to continue to sing it. They were having fun singing it.

When .Jareth was finished he headed back to the castle. When he arrived in the throne room he morphed back to himself. LJe heard the goblins singing a song that he had never heard before. They kept singing it over, and over again. After a while he grew sick of the song.

Jareth told them, "Stop singing that song."

They did not stop singing at once, because they were enjoying themselves too much. They stop singing the song after Jareth threatened them with the 'Bog of Eternal Stench' they did not slop singing that song

Jareth then asked them, "Who taught you that song, as if I did not already know!"

One of them said, "It was queenie that taught us this fun song."

Jareth then told them to leave the throne room, or face the consequences. The goblins ran as fast as they could out of the throne room.

Sarah came back into the throne room after the goblins had left. She had been hiding nearby so that she could see Jareth's reactions to the song. The prank worked, but what was Jareth going to do or say to her when she arrived in the throne room.

Jareth smirked at Sarah as she approached him. Jareth grabbed her gently, and started to sing to her that song. He sang it over, and over again. Sarah tried to get out of Jareth arms, but he was stronger than shewas.

Sarah asked him, "Please stop singing the song, because my ears are starting to ring."

Jareth then stopped singing the song to her.

Jareth then told her, "You will not do this prank to me anymore Sarah."

"I will not do this prank any more Jareth." Answered Sarah.

Then Jareth let her go. Sarah then surprised Jareth by grabbing him and started to kiss him passionately to distract him. After a while, Jareth picked Sarah up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

When they got there, he asked her, "Why are you so intently pulling pranks on me."

She told him, "1 enjoy doing it, and I will he continuing to do them whether you like it or not."

Sarah thought to herself what will Jareth do now that he knows I will not stop pulling pranks on him. Will he pull pranks on me. I will have to wait and see. He has already pulled one prank on me already. I am sure that he will pull some more pranks on me.


	7. Double Trouble

Chapter 7 Double Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters.

a/n: Thanks to my beta Talim Sparrow.

Sarah planned to prank Jareth before he pranked her. She got a hold of a bag of dog treats and icing from aboveground; She was going to take all the dog treats and cover them with vanilla icing then they would become cookies. Sarah would offer Jareth one of the cookies, he would not like it and would retaliate. The rest of the cookies she would give to the goblins; They would eat almost anything.

Sarah approached Jareth with a tray of cookies.

Sarah asked him, "Would you like a cookie."

Jareth said, "Yes I would like one."

He picked up one and took a bit. He spit out the piece that he bit on to the ground.

Jareth told her. "They are lousy cookies Sarah."

Then he walked away unaware that it was a prank. Sarah was disappointed at Jareth's reaction to the prank. Little did she know that Jareth knew it was a prank. He already had an idea for a prank. Sarah then took the cookies to the goblins. The goblins grabbed the cookies and ate them. They like the cookies very much. There was no accounting to taste in a goblin.

The next day Jareth waited for Sarah to come into the throne room, so that he could pull his prank on Sarah. He had a coin that had it edges blackened. Jareth was going to bet that Sarah could not roll the coin down her face. The results of that action would leave a mark on Sarah's face. She would not be aware of it until someone told her about it. Jareth made the bet with Sarah. She rolled the coin down the middle of her face; She did not know of the mark on her face.

It was later when one goblin told her about the mark on her face. It was then that the goblins begin to laugh at her face and her reaction to the prank. Sarah's mouth and eyes were open wide. She was so very angry at what Jareth did to her. In retaliation, she was going to pretend that it did not happen at all. This would frustrate Jareth to no end.

Sarah went and looked for Jareth to let him know that the prank did not work. She found him in the gardens wandering around. He saw her and noticed that the mark was still on her face. He wondered if she knew that it was there. Sarah went and took some of the mark off and put it on his face. He was not expecting that. Jareth conjured a crystal; it turned into a wet face cloth. He washed the mark off Sarah face and his face.

Jareth told her, "That went well didn't it."

He then disappeared to avoid Sarah's anger.

.A/N: The idea for these pranks come from Charm Shadow and Satan'sPixie.


	8. All Wet

Number 8 All Wet

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth.

Jareth was in his library reading an aboveground book on pranks. The first prank that he came across that was listed in the book looked like an easy one. What he had to do was to put a bucket of icy water above a door, so that when the door was opened the water would spill on Sarah. He thought that it sounded fun.

Jareth went and put the bucket of water up by magic over the bedroom door. Later Sarah decided that she was going to the bedroom for a nap. She opened the door and walked in. Next thing she was icy cold and soaking wet.

"What in the world?" Shrieked Sarah.

That was not funny she thought. She then looked above the door and saw the bucket that soaked her. Sarah knew who had done the prank. It was Jareth that pulled the prank. He was so in much trouble. Sarah then got the bucket down and filled it with cold water. Before she took the bucket of water, she dried herself off with a crystal. Then she marched to the throne room to see if Jareth was on his throne. He was on his throne, with one leg over one arm of the throne. Before Jareth could say anything, Sarah threw the water that was in the bucket on him.

Jareth jumped out of his seat, soaking wet. Then he started to chase Sarah all around the castle and then out to the gardens. They both stopped running and burst out laughing. They laughed so much that tears were coming out of their eyes.

Jareth said, "You got me Sarah, we are even now."

"Are you sure of that," laughed, Sarah?

Sarah then disappeared in a poof of smoke and glitter. Then Jareth thinking to himself, that prank went rather well I think. Then he dried himself with a crystal.

A/N: The idea of this chapter is by Satan'sPixie

Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	9. Salty and Smelly

Number 9 Salty and Smelly

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, Sarah, or the Labyrinth.

a/n: Thanks to my beta Talim Sparrow.

Sarah thought that she would pull an old prank that was very common aboveground. She is going to switch the salt and sugar around. So when Jareth puts sugar into his tea, it would taste salty.

Just before dinner Sarah made the switch. Sarah and Jareth had a nice dinner together until it was time to have tea. Jareth put sugar in his tea. He took a sip of it then he spat out the horrible tea. He could taste the salt in the tea.

"Sarah why is there salt in the sugar container; It made my tea to taste horrible. Did you change it Sarah? Do not lie to me sweet." Said Jareth pleasantly.

"Yes I did Jareth. Too much sugar is not good for you. A little salt will make you more salty." Smiled Sarah as she said that.

"Sarah it does not do no such thing. This is another one of your pranks. I will get you back when you least expect it precious thing. " Said Jareth threateningly.

He got up and walked away. As Jareth was seeking a way to get rid of the bad taste in his mouth it was when he got an idea how to get back at Sarah. He was going to get a fish and hide it in a room just down the hall from their bedroom. The room would start to smell rotten after a while. Jareth would pretend that he could not smell it at all.

So Jareth set up the room, it would take a while for the room to smell badly. A few hours later Sarah was walking down the hallway to their bedroom to get something. It was then that she caught a whiff of something that smelt horrible; The smell was a rotten fish. Sarah went back to the throne room to corner Jareth about this latest development.

When Sarah saw that Jareth was in the throne room. She approached him and asked him. "Jareth have you been down the hall lately. The room that is a short distance from our bedroom smells like there is a rotten fish in it. It smells terrible. Did you have something to do with it?"

Sarah took him to the room where the smell was coming from. She opened the door, and saw the fish in question.

Sarah turned to her Husband and said, "The smell is coming from that fish."

"Sarah I do not smell a thing. The air is fresh and sweet. That is all I smell." Jareth told Sarah.

"You are a liar Jareth. This is a prank that you are playing on me." Sarah complained.

Jareth said nothing. So Sarah waved her hand and the fish and smell was gone. Then she walked in the opposite direction from her husband. Jareth just stood there for a minute then he went back to the throne room. He thought that his prank went well.

A/N: The idea for this prank comes from Satan'sPixie.


	10. Glass Doors

Chapter 10 Glass Doors

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters.

a/n: Thanks to my beta Talim Sparrow.

Sarah realized that Halloween was coming fast. She and the goblins really like the holiday. Jareth did not mind the Halloween at all. She got the goblins to decorate the castle for Halloween. The goblins did a good job of it. The castle was really spooky.

Sarah decided that she was going to pull a prank on Jareth on Halloween. She had to decide what kind of prank to pull on him. She had a hard time coming up with one. Finally, she got an idea for a prank.

Sarah went aboveground and got a pair of glass doors from a glass store. She then took the glass doors very carefully back to the underground so she would not break them. When she got back there she cleaned the doors with magic so that it looks like there is no glass at all. Then she put a spell on the doors so that a fresh breeze could be felt coming form them. Jareth would feel the breeze but not see the doors so that if he investigates he will run into the doors.

Sarah set the pair of glass doors at one end of the throne room when Jareth was not around. It took awhile to set up the doors for the prank. When Sarah was done, she checked to see if it was done right. It was just perfect.

Jareth came into his throne room, because he had heard a funny sound coming from it. When he got there all that was in the room was Sarah. Even the goblins were not around. That was strange for there was at least some goblins. She was not doing anything that would have made those sounds. It was then that Jareth noticed a fresh breeze coming from her direction. He walked toward Sarah, but then he had bumped into something. He put his hands out and felt something, but what it was he did not know. It was this something that the breeze was coming from. He realized that he had run into glass doors.

"Sarah did you put these glass doors that which I could not see, but ran into just now. Is this another of your pranks." asked Jareth.

Sarah just smiled, and did not say anything at all. She just walked away from him and disappeared.

Jareth knew it was a prank. He made a crystal and threw at the glass doors and they disappeared then he went to look for Sarah but he could not find her anywhere. Sarah had gone aboveground for a while to enjoy Halloween on her own. She did not want to hang around the castle, because she did not know how Jareth felt about the prank she pulled on him.

Meanwhile Jareth went aboveground and found Sarah watching children going trick or treating. He silently walked up to her and said boo. Sarah jumped and turned around and saw who said boo to her.

"You startled me Jareth." Sarah said.

Jareth just smiled at her, and said nothing. He grabbed her and took her back to the underground. He then played his own prank on Sarah in their bedroom. That prank turned out very well.

A/N: The idea for this prank came from Satan'sPixie.


	11. The Snake

Chapter 11 The Snake

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Labyrinth or the characters.

a/n: Thanks to my beta Talim Sparrow.

Jareth was walking in one of the gardens in the Labyrinth when he noticed a snake crawling nearby. He likes snakes and they do not scare him either for he had one when he was young for a pet. He thought it would be cool to have one for a pet, but Sarah did not like snakes; She was very scared of them. This gave him an idea for a prank with a rubber snake.

He was going to make it animated. It would have the ability to chase a person who screamed. He would put this snake in their bedroom So when Sarah went into the bedroom and saw the snake she would scream and run. Then the snake would start to chase after her.

Jareth went and put the snake in their bedroom and waited for the action to happen. It happened as he thought it would, for Sarah was screaming and running from the snake. When she saw Jareth she ran to hide behind him. The rubber snake stopped in front of Jareth.

Jareth picked up the rubber snake and said to Sarah, "Are you afraid of a rubber snake Sarah."

Then Sarah realized that Jareth had pranked her. She hit Jareth on the shoulder. Jareth rubbed his shoulder for it was sore now.

Then she said to him, "You snake prankster. I will get even with you Jareth."

Sarah stormed out of the throne room in anger.

Later that day Sarah got an idea to get back at Jareth. She then went back to the throne room. Sarah saw that the goblins were in the throne room too. It would make the prank work. For there had to be some goblins, but all of them were there.

Jareth was talking to his goblins about something. Sarah went behind him and started to mimic Jareth actions while he was talking. He did not know that Sarah was behind him.

The goblins could not figure out what Sarah was doing. Some of the goblins started to giggle. It was funny to them even if they could not understand what was going on. After a while Jareth asked the goblins why they were giggling about. They told him, so he turned around and found that Sarah was behind him mimicking his actions.

"Sarah why are you behind me mimicking my actions. You are distracting my goblins. They already have a short attention span. What you are doing is making it worst."

Sarah stuck out her tongue and said to him, "I just pranked you back Jareth."

Sarah then disappeared from the throne room. Jareth realized what had happened. Sarah had gotten even with him, and embarrassed him in front of his goblins. He would deal with her at a later time. So he continued with his talk with his goblins.

A/N: The ideas for these pranks came from goblinphantomgirl and Satan'sPixie.


	12. Bubbles and Water

Chapter 12 Bubbles and Water

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters.

a/n: Thanks to my beta Talim Sparrow.

Sarah planned to pull two pranks on Jareth before he could pull a prank on her for the last prank, she pulled on him. She was excited about these two pranks, but she did not know why she was excited.

The first prank that she pulled on him was a spell that when Jareth made a crystal it would pop like bubbles when he touched them. He would not be able to use any of his crystal magic for 24 hours. He would have to do everything himself.

Jareth made a crystal, when he touched it popped like a bubble. He tried this several times, each time the same thing happened. Jareth was furious; He felt that Sarah was responsible for this prank. He could not retaliate with magic. He decided that he would wait awhile before he did anything.

Later that evening in the throne room Jareth was feeling very frustrated about not being able to use his crystals. Then Sarah appeared in the throne room with a water gun. She started a water fight with him for no reason. Except the fight was not fair for, Jareth had no way to get back at Sarah. Sarah felt that the water fight was not fair so she threw him a water gun. Then they had a fun water gun fight. The water fight made him feel a little less angry. He was able to lose some of his frustration during the water gun fight.

The water had run out of the guns. Sarah dropped her gun and ran away, then she disappeared from the castle to a hiding place she had in the Labyrinth. Jareth did not know about this hiding place that Sarah had. Jareth crystals could never locate Sarah in her special place. He would never know about this place for it was well concealed.

Jareth could not find Sarah, it was like she disappeared from the underground. He would know if she went aboveground, because there was an alarm that would go off when she went aboveground. He put in the alarm after Sarah's last visit to the aboveground.

Jareth had to stop looking for her, because someone was wishing someone to the goblins. Jareth was able to use his crystals again because of the wish. It broke the spell on his being not able to do magic, but he could again. He changed his clothes and went aboveground to do his job.

Later Sarah went back to the castle unaware that Jareth got his magic back earlier than he was supposed too. She went into the throne room and saw him twirling his crystals. Sarah then noticed that there was a child in the pit. She then figured out that the wish broke the spell. Sarah then ran out of the throne room and went to their bedroom. She felt that she could not face him right now.

Jareth was planning how to get back at her, but when she least expected it.

A/N: The ideas for these pranks come from goblinphantomgirl, and Satan'sPixie.


	13. The Pink Affair

Chapter 13 The Pink Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the Labyrinth.

a/n: Thanks to my beta Talim Sparrow.

Jareth was sitting on his throne when he realized that Valentine's Day would soon be here. That day would be a good day to pull a prank on Sarah. It had been awhile since Sarah had pulled any pranks on him. Now it was his turn to pull one on Sarah. What he was going to do was to turn Sarah all pink. Then everything that she touches that is hers would turn pink too. Sarah would not know that she had turned pink. Even when she looked into a mirror she would look normal. This is a very good prank to pull on Sarah.

Valentine's Day finally arrived. Jareth pulled the prank on Sarah while she was sleeping. Sarah woke up and went about her business until she noticed that when she touched anything of hers it would turn pink. When that happened she went to the throne room looking for Jareth. When she was in the throne room the goblins laughed at her.

Sarah asked the goblins. "Why are you all laughing at me."

Freshie one of the smarter goblins told her. "Queenie you are all pink. You have pink hair, teeth, skin and clothes. You look funny to us goblins."

Sarah was not happy at what she had heard. She thanked the Freshie and the other goblins and stomped out of the throne room to look for her husband. When she found him she was going to give him a piece of her mind. Sarah found him in their bedroom looking for something.

Sarah yelled at Jareth, "Undo the pink that is on me or I will touch you and you will turn pink. Because you are mine, so you would turn pink."

Jareth cringed at the thought of him turning pink. That would be ghastly. Pink was not his color. So he threw a crystal at her to undo the spell.

Jareth then purred, "Happy Valentine's Day you precious thing."

Then Jareth picked up Sarah and gave her another Valentine's Day gift. This gift she would love; It would get her mind off the prank that he had played on her.

A/N: Part of the prank idea came from my daughter Katie.


	14. The Smile

Jareth and the Pranks

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, Sarah or the goblins.

a/n: thaks to my beta Talim Sparrow.

It was Sarah's turn to pull a prank on Jareth. This time the prank that she would pull on Jareth required no magic; It was quite simple. All she had to do was to smile at him all the time. Sarah decided that she was going to pull it on the next day.

As the new day dawned on the sleeping couple. The sunlight landed on Sarah's face jerking her awake. As Sarah sat up in their bed, she remembered the prank she was going to pull on her husband. She awoke her husband with a kiss and a smile on her face.

So as the day carried on Sarah kept on smiling at Jareth. It was not until later that Jareth realized that Sarah had been smiling at him all day. This was not normal for Sarah to smile all the time. Something was going on, but what it was he did not know. He was going to ask her why she was smiling at him so much.

He found her in the gardens sitting on a bench enjoying the flowers. Even now there was a smile on her face.

He asked her, "Why are you smiling so much today Sarah? This is not normal for you to smile so much. What is going on?"

Sarah just smiled more brightly at him not saying a word. She got up and walked away. Sarah thought to herself that Jareth is was confused by what she was doing. She would continue to smile at him until he could not take it anymore. So she continued to smile at him.

It was later in the evening when Jareth decided he had enough of Sarah smiling at him and not saying a word. It was annoying him to no end; He was going to end it here and now. He went and looked for Sarah to end this. He found her in the throne room smiling at the goblins. Even they did not understand why Sarah was smiling so much. Jareth grabbed Sarah, which took her by surprise and started to kiss her. That got her to stop smiling. Sarah just kissed him back. She melted in his arms.

After the kiss ended Sarah realized what had happened. Jareth ended the prank and he did not know it was a prank. So she told him the reason for her smiling at him all day. Jareth was not angry, he just kissed her again and again.

That was the end of that prank. Sometimes Sarah's pranks do not come off as they should. She was not going to worry about it right now. She was enjoying kissing her husband too much to care.


	15. End of Pranks

No More Pranks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth or Sarah.

Jareth had enough of the pranks. He was going to confront her about it. So he went looking for her. Sarah had been thinking about ending the pranks herself. It was no longer fun. They did not always work out. So when Jareth found Sarah he decided to be forthright about it.

"Sarah I have decided that no more pranks are to be pulled. They are not funny anymore."

Jareth I agree with you. I have been thinking about stopping the pranks myself."

"So Sarah we have an accord then."

"Yes Jareth we do. No more pranks for the two of us. What a relief."

They never played anymore pranks on each other again.

The End

A/N: This is the end of the pranks. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and favoring this story.


End file.
